Sometimes
by Annabella the Lost
Summary: Sometimes, if you hide well enough, the monsters pretend that they don’t see you… Yaoi. On hiatus.
1. Coffe with a Vampire

_Sometimes, if you hide well enough, the monsters pretend that they don't see you…_

**COFFE WITH A VAMPIRE**

"Why must you Goths view the world in such a depressing way!" my boyfriend stormed through the door that led into my dorm room and sat in the vacant desk chair.

"It's the mascara." I stated matter-of-factly from my spot on the floor, taking the pencil out of my mouth to answer him.

"What?" he blinked at me a couple times.

"You know how we kinda slouch and keep our heads tilted down, but manage to look up at you damn tall people?"

"Yeees." He drew out the word cautiously.

"Well, Goths wear mascara, so when they look up they see everything through a layer of black." I stood, looking up at him.

"…makes sense…"

"Of course it does! My logic always does!" I beamed at him.

He poked me, making me 'eep', "No it doesn't. GASP! Who are you and what have you done to Sora!"

"My accomplice took him while you where in the shower!"

"Oh no! You used a big word, now I _know_ you're not Sora!" he grinned at me, tugging at the waist band of my pants so I fell into his lap, "I'll just have to…" he dragged his hands up my sides, "_Torture_ you until you tell me who took him."

"Oh no, please stop!" I moaned as he buried his head in my neck, licking slightly at my pulse.

"I'm gonna--" he was cut off by the door to my room opening, and Leon walking in.

"Do you guys mind?" he walked the short distance to his bed to pick up a magazine featuring his boyfriend on the cover.

"Sheesh, just because you're boyfriend is out of state and unable to fuck you at the moment, doesn't mean that my boyfriend has also left," I climbed off of Riku's lap and headed for my own bed, laying down on the messy covers, propping my head on my hand looking at the taller brunette.

He mumbled something obscene at me before leaving to where ever the hell he went when he wasn't here or with Cloud.

I was still grinning from earlier when Riku pounced on me, dragging me back from my daydream with an 'oomph'

"What was that for!"

"You were drooling, I had to do something." He grinned at me, looking up from his position on my chest.

"You have to get up."

"How come?"

"Because I don't have time to get a shower. Now off, I have class!" I shoved him off, grabbing my bag before heading out.

He grabbed me from behind, planting a kiss on my cheek before pushing me out the door with a cheerful, "Have fun in class." I scowled at my door; sometimes Riku is just to damned cheerful.

I grabbed a seat in the back of class, farthest I could get from my art instructor, Mr. I-have-my-art-book-stuck-up-my--. I was torn from my thoughts as said teacher called my name for role call.

"Today, we shall be drawing humans, trying to perfect our drawing styles of the human anatomy." He drawled on a bit more, and then introduced our case study. A gorgeous black haired man with red eyes walked into the room. He wore a tight red t-shirt with a black star in the center. His jeans fit him like a second skin, flaring at the bottom over a pair of steal toed boots. Various black leather bracelets and arm bands covered his wrists and lower arms.

"Class, this is Vincent, he has so kindly volunteered to be your model. Draw him however you want, I don't particularly care." With that he left for his office, and left us alone with the beautiful black haired man called Vincent. He stared at us while most of the class got their sketchbooks out or reached for pencils, erasers and such.

Instructions where yelled out to him to stand in different positions before he finally decided to ignore them all and just lean against the wall.

About an hour later, and about five sketches through, I was done drawing the outline of his body, taking great care with his hips, and his hands. Our professor walked back into the room, said class was dismissed and left once more to his office. I swear this man has no teaching skills. I frowned at the door.

"He really doesn't know how to teach, does he?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned to find our model standing behind me.

"No, he doesn't. The bastard just gives us a model and lets us draw. I'm Sora."

"Vincent. Nice to meet you."

"I've got about an hour till my next class; wanna grab a cup of coffee?" I motioned to the café across the street from campus.

He gave me a small smile; "Sure," He grinned as I grabbed his hand and led him across the street, "Afraid I'll get lost?" He eyed our hands.

"Sorry, an old friend of mine wouldn't cross the street unless I held her hand. It just kinda stuck I guess…" I paused for a second, looking at his mouth, "Are those fangs?"

"Yep, my father's a dentist; I got him to sharpen my fangs. Nifty little things." He brushed his tongue along the points of his teeth, my eyes following every movement.

"Gotta get my boyfriend to get his sharpened…" he laughed as I dazed out for a second. A car honked its horn at us to move. We did eventually reach the coffee shop.

"Hey Sora! I saw you standing in the middle of the road, talking to this dude," she pointed to Vincent, "You seemed dazed."

"He's got fangs."

"So he does. Ya kinky freak. What do you want to order?" Rikku, Riku's older sister, worked at the coffee place across from campus. Although siblings, they looked nothing alike.

"Carmel frap for me please!" I ordered my usual.

"And you?"

"Same. Thank you." We grabbed our coffee and sat at a two seater table near the glass front of the shop.

"So, what's your major?"

"Biology. I'm studying to become a medical examiner."

"Nice, are they the ones who chop the bodies up into little pieces, or stuff them full of preservatives?"♥

He smiled at me, "I chop them up, as you so nicely put it. And your major?"

"I don't have one. I have a minor though!" he nodded at me, "It's in art. I love to draw, but I can't make a career out of that, so I don't know what I want to do."

"Fair enough, is this your freshman year?"

"Yep, I knew the place before, my boyfriend's in his second year here."

"Would I know him?"

"His name's Riku."

"I'm not familiar with it." He was about to continue when his phone rang, "Excuse me. Cloud! Are you done shooting?"

"Cloud…Cloud? My Cloud?"

"That's great. Are you still with this Squall guy?" he frowned into the phone, apparently not a fan of Leon…

"Lemme talk to Cloud!" I pouted.

"Do you know Sora?" he raised an eyebrow as he handed the phone to me.

"CLOUD! Where are you? How've you been? Did you finish early? Did you know Leon's been running up the walls because he's got no one to fuck?" My questions came one right after the other in a blur of speech. After a few minutes of him talking I said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So…" I handed his phone back to him.

"He's about an hour away from us. He's okay, tired, but okay. He finished about a day earlier than expected. And yes he knew."

"Knew what?"

"That Leon wants to fuck him." I stated matter-of-factly. He 'oh-ed' before moving on to our next topic.

"How do you know Cloud?"

"I'm his brother, how could I not know Cloud? And you?"

"You couldn't tell from your class? I model. He was in a few shoots with me."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, "You're the black haired vamp Cloud always talked about when I was younger!"

"Yep, that's me."

"He used to tell me you'd come and eat me if I wasn't good…" I pouted.

Vincent choked on the bit of caramel he was drinking and started to laugh.

I spazzed, reaching over the table to pat him on the back, "Don't choke on me!"

"Cloud, that moron. I'd never eat you. Sounds like something he'd say."

"Yeah. Cloud's mean…" I was cut off from my sentence when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hullo? Eek, Riku! Already! Fuck! Bye!" I grab my coffee, books, and bag, "Sorry, I have to run. My class just started!" I scribbled down my cell number before dashing out the door, yelling, "Call me!"

I dash across campus, running two miles to the English building. I ran down the halls: Left, right, dodge, sharp turn and run into the door, "Oww."

Said door opened to reveal my very angry English teacher looking down at me, "Sora. To what do we owe this most peculiar beating of my door?"

"I'm sorry; I was drinking coffee with a vampire?" I gave him a weak smile and slunk to my seat next to Riku.

He whispered in my ear, "Vampire, Sora? Man, what where you doing?"

"I'm serious!" I whispered back. I kinda drowsed through the lesson, depending on Riku for any notes.

As we were exiting the class Riku asked me about the "vampire", "So what's his name?"

"Vincent."

"And you were drinking coffee with him." I nod, "The vampire." I nod again, "Sora." He gave me "The Look"

"Okay, so he's not a vampire. But Cloud knew him when we were younger. And he told me if I wasn't good he'd come and eat me." Riku looked down at me, paused, and then started giggling. I pouted as we walked down the hall, "Riku! Don't make fun!"

"Cloud told you some guy named Vincent would come and _eat_ you?" I nod at him, "God you're gullible!"

"You woulda been scared too if you were eight years old and the only vampire you knew what looked like was Nosferatu!" Riku kept laughing as we made our way back to my dorm. Our classes where done for the day.

That's it for chapter one. Okay, I realize that I made Sora a very happy goth. gets odd stares What? You've never seen a happy goth before! Besides he's always happy, so even if he's a goth he's still hyper-actively happy. Oh, and end of chapter two/begining of chapter three, there will be some seblance of a plot. We just haven't reached it yet...

♥: This is my personal quote that I use every time I tell someone that doesn't know what a medical examiner is what I want to be when I grow up.


	2. To Leather, To Didlos

**To Leather, To Dildos**

I unlocked the door to my dorm, Cloud and Leon fell through the door, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Leon looked down at us, still attached to Cloud. Cloud pulled back for a brief moment, "Hey Sora, Riku." But that's all he could get out before being pulled down the hall, Leon attacking his neck.

"Cloud's back."

"Yep, Leon didn't waste any time did he?"

"He interrupted us this morning; want to pick up where we left off?"

I grinned at him, pushing him through the door, "I would _die_ if we didn't" he picked me up, spilling me on my bed, kissing my neck, and up my jaw line. I moaned out his name before he covered my mouth with his. My hands roamed down his back and up his shirt. My tongue danced out to play with his when I feel something vibrate against my leg.

"Riku, you didn't get another dildo, did you?"

"No…"

Something against my thigh vibrated again, "My thigh's vibrating…"

"That's your cell phone, Sora."

I blushed, sheepishly digging in my pocket to answer my phone, "I'm kinda busy at the moment." I frowned at the phone. I sighed, "Hey. Tonight? Nice, two tickets I hope?" I waited for him to talk, "Well, I certainly can't leave him home, he's not house broken!" I grinned, "Thanks Vincent, we'll be there."

I tossed my phone on the clothes ridden floor and looked to Riku, "We're going to a fashion show!"

Riku completely ignored me, "Did you say house broken?"

"Now, we have to pick out our outfits, make sure we have a ride, get there on time, and make sure we'd be able to find him once the show is over." I ticked things off with my fingers as I kept rambling. Riku stared at me as I got up off the bed, moving around my room to pick out my clothes.

"Riku! Come one, we have to get ready!" he snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. He pulled me back down to the bed, wrapping his arms and legs around me so I wouldn't move.

"It can wait. I want to continue," he kissed the side of my neck. I leaned against him, agreeing to his proposition.

Today was a weird day. I get called in for a student modeling job, meet a Goth kid, almost get run over with said Goth kid, and find out Cloud is said Goth kid's brother, "Yep, defiantly weird." I mumbled to myself, sipping on the coffee I ordered.

"Talking to yourself again, Vincent?" Sephiroth, my manager, sat down across from me.

"Recapping the day. It was kinda weird." I offered him the rest of my frappachino and he turned it down, "I met Cloud's brother today."

"You met Sora? Where?"

"I modeled for his art class. I talked to him after class."

He nodded his head, "Sora's always loved his art." Sephiroth knew Sora from when he used to manage Cloud.

"So what brings you here today?"

"Two things really, the first is I wanted to pick up a book. Second is that I have a new modeling job for you."

"When?"

"Later tonight. It's a small fashion show for one of the students. Her model just found out she's four months pregnant. So she got one of the more femmish guys to fill in for her leaving a male position open." Sephiroth explained.

"So I'm a fill in."

"You got it."

"Fine. You know, ever since Cloud got a new manager, he's been doing better gigs. I'm starting to see a pattern." I frowned at him.

"Vincent, trust me, I'm a business man."

"Even more reason not to trust you." I mumbled under my breathe.

"I know what I'm doing. And you'll get bigger gigs, I can promise you that."

"Who's the artist that I'm modeling for?"

"Aerith Gainsborough."

"Oh, she's in my English Lit. Class." I responded in a rather light tone.

"You know her?"

"Not very well, should I?"

"She used to date Cloud. You can't possibly tell me you don't remember her."

"….umm…" I pondered for a minute or two before shrugging.

"You're completely hopeless Vincent; it's a good thing that you have a great body and a talent for modeling."

"Riku! We're gonna be late!" I stepped out of my bathroom wearing a black leather mini skirt, and black long sleeved shirt with neon pink hearts placed at the bottom near my waist. My legs were covered with neon pink fishnets and a pair of high heeled army boots. Pink eye-shadow, mascara and eyeliner graced my eyes.

"You're the one who took so long." Riku was dressed in a white button down shirt with the sleeves torn off, a tie around his neck. His slacks were black and had chains going from his pockets. Black arm warmers were pushed down on his lower arms and kohl lined his eyes. A pair of black converses could be seen from underneath the pants.

I dashed around the room collecting various items, "Riku!" he whined, "Have you seen my keys?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Yeah..." I turned to look at my boyfriend.

He dangled the keys from his black painted fingers, "Then yes, I have seen your keys." He grinned as I rushed past him to the car, shouting that we were still late.

"Riku, stop here."

"Why?"

"I'm getting him flowers!"

Riku pulled into the grocery store parking lot and let me go buy Vincent flowers.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, very much." I smiled contentedly as I held the bouquet of lilies and yellow roses.

"Great. Can we go now?"

"Yep! It should be starting soon!"

"Hello and welcome to the University's fifth annual fashion show! Where young talents get to show off their latest works!"

"Riku, hurry up! It's starting!" I pulled Riku through a crowd of people to claim two seats near the runway.

"Before we begin tonight's show, I'd like to introduce our show case designer, Aerith Gainsborough."

The audience applauded as a pretty brown haired girl stepped onto the stage in a pink dress, "Thank you everyone who took the time out to see my designs in action," more applause, "To start off tonight's show I'd like to announce that one of my models and friends is happily four months pregnant,"

A dark haired girl in a stunning floor length dark blue dress and purple lipstick stood up from the audience momentarily before sitting back down next to her orange haired boyfriend.

Aerith started talking again, "Because I had one of my male models fill in for Lulu, a guest model has agreed to appear in my show. Please welcome Vincent Valentine!" she stepped off the stage to show Vincent standing Right outside the curtain.

"Vincent!" I called out to him; waving the flowers I had got him in the air to catch his attention.

"Sora, I'm glad you came," he smiled at me softly before regarding Riku with an indifferent stare.

"Vincent this is Riku, my boyfriend." I smiled, looking from Riku to him.

"Nice to meet you, Riku." he stuck his hand out.

I watched as Riku decided whether or not he should shake the older boy's hand. I sighed in relief as Riku took it, "Same here. So, you are the infamous vampire that Sora spoke of during English."

"Yeah, that'd be me. Sora said you were a junior here?"

"Yeah, I'm majoring in English; I hope to write novels one day."

"How...interesting." the conversation was dying out, and fast. I quickly thought of something to restore the friendly aura of the meeting.

"Oh, these are for you." I handed over the simple bouquet.

"Wow, I've never received flowers for one of the shows I did." he grinned.

"Hey, why don't you join us for dinner, Vincent?"

"Sorry, I can't. I'm meeting with a friend of mine in a couple minutes."

"Aww," I pouted, "Next time?" Riku wrapped his arm around my waist, tugging gently, signaling that he wanted to leave.

He smiled at me, "Sure. See ya Sora. Riku." He nodded before turning to leave.

"Now that he's gone, we can go enjoy a nice dinner for two." he leaned in for a quick kiss before leading me down the street to a near by restaurant.

The restaurant Riku had chosen was a corner bistro, "Be quick. I kinda get the feeling we were being watched on the way here." I shift my eyes to look down the street.

"Don't be so paranoid. I'll be right back, I promise." he grinned before going in to add our names to the wait list.

I leaned against the wall, my arms wrapped around myself. The feeling of being watched still plagued my mind. I could feel the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and shivers ran down my spine.

"Roxas, come one. Let's go back. We could go get ice cream?" a blonde haired girl tugged on the sleeve of a boy with wind blown hair.

"Naminé, we can't just blow this off. It's our job." the boy, Roxas, continued to walk do the street. As they passed me I saw his eyes lingering on me. I stared back, wide eyes and all.

I dashed for the front door to the restaurant but was pulled back by a pair of gloved hands.

"No!" a hand covered my mouth as I was pressed against my attacker's stomach.

"No sound from you, got it memorized?" I saw flaming red hair, cold blue eyes, and a sympathetic expression before I blacked out.

Okay, so that ends chapter two. This actually came out really fast, so chapter three will take a lot longer. Sorry. But yes, Sora's happy life is crumbled up in a little ball when he is kidnapped by Axel, Roxas, and Naminé (if you couldn't tell be the description I put in at the end. Oh yeah, the dildo thing is from La Vie Boheme. _grin_


	3. Side Story

Filler Chapter (Because I can't finish chapter three right now)

How Sora met Riku

Now, walking down the street, you don't expect to bump into people, because usually if one person is not looking where he is going, the other usually is. This was not the case in such an incident that I found myself in.

Being the Goth that I am, I love to read dark, angsty books. This angsty piece just happened to be a school material that was due in, with a quick glance at my watch, fifteen minutes.

I was rushing down the sidewalk, towards the high school. I'm in my senior year, with the last three days of school left. I'll be damned if I miss this class right before I graduate.

With my book in one hand, and the other shoved in my pocket, I was three feet away from my destination when BAM I was sitting on my ass, my book upside down a few feet away from me.

"Hey! Watch where you're go--" I was in the middle of yelling at the poor soul who knocked me over when I saw stunning green eyes, silver hair, and a great smile bending down to help me up, "Hi."

"Are you okay?" he extended his hand. The guy who ran into me who I ran into looked at us as if we were nuts.

"Yea, I'm good. Just dropped my book...and my ass hurts a little...ow." I was standing once more, with my book in hand, looking up at this perfect looking guy.

"I believe you owe him an apology," he turned towards Tidus. He was in my English class. He was my height, short, lean, and tan. Read surfer.

"Hey, he's the one that ran into me." he frowned at me.

"Whatever. I'm late for class anyway." I started to pull away form the two.

"Wait," silver haired demi-god quickly scribbled down his number on my hand, "Call me tonight." a small smile

"O-okay." And with that, I happily went on my way to my next class, barely containing the rare joy I get from running into people, literally.

The End.

Hahaha, okay, so Sora is a busy little bee, and Riku is his savior. Yep. Sora is in high school, his senior year. And Riku (in his freshman year of college) is just around school campus because he knows cute little Goths like Sora occupy the school.


	4. Ice Cream Boy

**Ice Cream Boy?**

"Hey kid." the guy with the flaming red hair walked into the small room they shoved me in.

As far as I knew, I was in a small town house in a bad part of town.

"Kid!" I keep my eyes shut.

"I'm talking to you!" I was kicked. Pain shooting up my sides, opening my eyes.

"Good. You listenin'?"

I nod my head and hold my side.

"Do you know why you were kidnapped?" he squatted next to me.

"No."

"Heh. Your boyfriend has a nice sum of money from his rich daddy."

"You did this for money!"

"Yep. The world's a greedy little place, isn't it?" he grinned cruelly at me.

"Go away." I held my head low, my gaze pointed towards his feet.

"Oh no princess, we don't follow your orders 'round here. No, no, no you listen to us." he grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. My eyes were weak and he was satisfied that he had broken me.

The blonde girl, Naminé, came in and 'shooed' him out of the room.

She took a towel out of the bowl she carried with her, "How is your eye?" she dabbed at a bruise that was surely and ugly green.

"Axel knows how to punch." I mumbled. I held onto my side a little tighter.

She lifted up my shirt to inspect a purpling bruise Axel had left on my side, "Axel has always been like this. Playfully rough, I mean."

"I'd hate to see what he's like when he means it."

"He can be nice, when he's with Roxas."

"Ice cream boy?"

"Yeah..." she took some bandages from the shelf above me, "Roxas joined because he was in need of a home and money. He doesn't take pleasure from his work.

"Axel...he gets a kick out of bullying others. He was here before Roxas..."

"And you? Why did you join?"

"Roxas is my charge. I had to stay with him."

"Charge? You're his servant?"

"More like care taker. I've been with Roxas since I was six."

She finished cleaning my wounds and told me to follow her to a small living room.

"In other news today, 18 year old Sora Strife," a picture of me flashed in the corner of the screen, "was kidnapped after attending his university's annual fashion show. No ransom has been found yet but--" the TV clicked off.

"They're looking for you, girlie." Axel had his feet kicked up on the coffee table, his arms making a make-shift pillow for his head.

"Please stop calling him girlie, Axel. It's not nice." Naminé sat down next to him and pointed for me to do the same.

"He's wearing a leather mini skirt, if that isn't girlie then please, do tell me what is."

--

"This is absurd!" my fist pounded on the table, "We should be out looking for him!" I stood abruptly from my chair.

"Mr. Strife, please sit down. The only reason we haven't made a bold move is because they've offered us no ransom." Leon, Riku, Sephiroth, and Vincent had accompanied me to the station.

"But we know why he was kidnapped!"

"Sir, we has speculations, we've found no secure motive." Sergeant Tifa replied calmly.

"Tifa! We have a ransom note from the Organization!"

"Well, what do they want?

"Riku."

"Me?" he looked shocked. But it was obvious. He was rich. They wanted money.

"Well they certainly can't have Riku." Sephiroth spoke from his seat in the back of the small office. Being Riku's legal guardian while he was living in the states, he had all control over his money.

"Sora was an incentive. They won't give him back unless Riku takes his place."

"No. And it's final." Sephiroth grabbed Riku's arm to drag him from the room. Riku looked back at Cloud's glaring eyes. He flinched before being dragged out of the room.

"He won't help us." Vincent broke the silence that had fallen on the room.

Leon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, placing a kiss a top his head, "We'll find another way."

--

"So, what if he doesn't come through?" Roxas was sitting in Axel's room, he had just recently dropped Sora off in his room (read: holding cell) and was bunking with an ecstatic Axel.

"Who, Riku?" Axel reclined in the cushy chair placed in the corner, "He loves the kid, he'll come through." he grabbed a stick of pocky and slowly licked at the chocolate coating.

"That haven't done anything yet. I don't like it." Roxas made to grab a piece, but Axel grabbed his wrist.

"If you want something, ask, got it memorized?" he tugged the blonde so he fell across his lap, "And if you're so worried, why not talk to Superior?"

Roxas shoved Axel away before the red head got too rambunctious, "Fine, I will." and with that he stalked out of the room.

"Superior..." Roxas stood outside the door to his room.

The door opened a crack to show to show one of the Organization's scariest members, Saïx, "What do you want. The master is...busy."

"I have a bad feeling about this ransom thing" Saïx loomed over the boy for a few seconds, before a voice from inside okayed him. Saïx stepped out of the way, allowing him to enter.

"So, you don't think Riku will come through for his little boyfriend?" Xemnas was sitting in an over stuffed chair, clasping a book in one hand.

"I know guys like Riku, and the people who control them. They won't pay."

"Then what do you suggest?" Xemnas looked away from his book to glance at Roxas.

"We target someone else. Any family members?" Xemnas stood from his chair.

"Cloud, he's a model."

"Then we change plans. I'm trusting you on this Roxas." he lifted the smaller boys head up by his chin.

"Yes sir."

To be continued...

Okay, so another chapter finished. Um, really not much to say...EXCEPT! I love you Zeida! You stuck with me even though I was being a lazy ass and not writing chapter three like I was supposed to be doing! And you leave the greatest reviews T.T you're prolly the only reason I'm this far...If not I would still be working on chapter two. I 3 you.


End file.
